


Money Heist

by andreannewrites



Series: Money Heist au [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Money Heist, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, from Andrews past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreannewrites/pseuds/andreannewrites
Summary: Money Heist, La Casa de Papel au?
Relationships: Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Andrew Minyard/Roland, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose, Seth Gordon & Allison Reynolds, Seth Gordon/Allison Reynolds
Series: Money Heist au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Money Heist

So I've been thinking of doing a money heist (La casa de papel) au and I have a lot of ideas but I was wondering if you guys would be interested? If so please comment here your thoughts and don't be scared of giving ideas too, I'm all ears!! Also there would be art with it because I'm an artist and the Foxes in that Red Uniform? Yes please. My first language isn't english though so I'll probably have my best friend edit every chapter for me just to be sure and if there are any typos, tell me so I can correct them. So yeah, would you guys be interested?


End file.
